This invention resides in a spinning top energized by a cord and a game board to spin the top on. The board is generally flat and manipulatable and provides the top spinner a game in that by correct manipulation of the board, the top is continually re-energized and may be kept spinning for long periods of time past the end of the original impetus given by the cord. Thus, a competitive game is provided, rather than simply a toy.